


Реверберации

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dry Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Он поворачивается – как если бы хотел вернуться, и я снова чувствую во рту вкус крови и желчи. Я помню, как крепко держали меня его руки, пока он раскрывал мою плоть сантиметр за сантиметром."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверберации

**Author's Note:**

  * For [команды WTF Hannibal 2015 на ЗФБ 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%8B+WTF+Hannibal+2015+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%97%D0%A4%D0%91+2015).
  * A translation of [Reverberations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216485) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



> Реверберация - эхосигнал, представляет отраженную от препятствия звуковую волну. Явление реверберации состоит в суперпозиции различных эхосигналов от одного источника звука. Эффект реверберации можно наблюдать в закрытых помещениях после выключения источника звука.

Я с трудом верю собственным словам, звуку своего голоса, отражающегося от стен в темных катакомбах.

— _Ганнибал и я_ — _мы прощаем тебя_.

Он поворачивается — как если бы хотел вернуться, и я снова чувствую во рту вкус крови и желчи. Я помню, как крепко держали меня его руки, пока он раскрывал мою плоть сантиметр за сантиметром.

Что-то мелькает на его лице, а потом — он не уходит. Подходит ко мне: его тень увеличивается и поглощает весь свет, пока сам он не оказывается передо мной, его губы впиваются в мое горло достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить метку. Потом наступает черед моих губ. Руки толкают меня к стене катакомб. Повсюду запах высохших от времени старых костей и свежей сырой земли, благоухающей весной. Словно погружаешься в землю, чтобы заново возродиться.

— _Я прощаю тебя_ , — звук шелестит в темноте тихим шепотом, потому что он целует меня, и я сдаюсь, как сделал это тогда, на кухне, когда кровь так стремительно покидала мое тело. Уступаю, потому что именно это дает мне силы. Прикусывая нижнюю губу, я слышу его дыхание. Чувствую, как он желает меня, как его член пульсирует даже сквозь брюки.

Я важен, потому что он все еще хочет меня, и возможно, он все еще любит меня. Он все еще хочет, чтобы мы существовали.

Я могуществен, потому что, если понадобится — могу снова сломать себя для него.

— _Ганнибал_ , — выдыхаю ему в рот. Я долго перебираю его мягкие волосы, а он прижимает меня к стене. Его руки слегка дрожат, расстегивая молнию на моих штанах и резко выдергивая рубашку, он дышит рвано и учащенно.

— _Я прощаю тебя_ , — все, что я могу сказать, поскольку он входит в меня одним сильным толчком, который раскалывает меня надвое.

— _Прощаю тебя_ , — одной рукой я захватываю в кулак его волосы, а второй цепляюсь за него, чтобы удержаться, пока он трахает меня у стены. Наши тела содрогаются друг для друга, и каждый толчок сладок, словно возвращение домой, сладок — как тогда тот нож в его руках.

— _Я прощаю тебя_ , — он произносит мое имя.

— _Я прощаю тебя_ , — он входит в меня.

— _Я прощаю тебя_ , — чувствую, как его руки поглаживают шрам на моем животе.

— _Я прощаю тебя. Прощаю. Прощаю._ Мои слова все еще эхом возвращаются к нам в темноте.

~fin~


End file.
